


Meant To Be

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: Y/n meets an attractive green-eyed man at a bar.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A drunk man on your right bumped into you and you stumbled to your left. A set of hands grabbed your waist and kept you from toppling over. “Whoa, you okay?” a deep voice asked. You turned to the voice, ready to shrug it off, but you got caught in a tractor beam of the most beautiful green eyes you’d ever seen sitting on a face so perfect you didn’t know it was possible.“Uh...y-yeah, I’m...yeah, I’m okay. Thanks for the quick reflexes,” you said, your cheeks heating up as he smiled at you.“Well, you, uh…” He removed his hands and put his left one up to get the bartender’s attention. “Be careful on those heels, huh?”“Yeah. Th-thanks.”The green-eyed man smiled as he got a pitcher of beer and headed for a table in the corner across from Kaylee’s party. He winked as he sat down and your cheeks got hotter. He was the most attractive man you had ever seen and that wink sent shivers through your body.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	Meant To Be

**Author’s Note:** Written for [@atc74](https://atc74.tumblr.com/) Duets Reboot Challenge. I picked Bebe Rexha and Florida-Georgia Line’s Meant To Be.

**Story Warnings:** (You’re not gonna believe this but) **Fluff**! Some awesome shy younger Jensen (2006-ish), a blossoming new love...no angst, no smut, not even a kiss between them

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You spent the better part of an hour staring at the mirror in your bathroom. You hated going out. Bars and nightclubs, they just weren’t your style...but it was your best friend’s birthday and she had insisted. You were sure you weren’t going to have any fun...but for Kaylee, you’d fake it.

She wrapped you in a hug when you arrived at the bar and you smiled brightly, reaching up to flick the ‘Birthday Girl’ tiara sitting on top of her perfect hair. “You look amazing! Thirty looks great on you!” you exclaimed.

“Thank you so much! Happy birthday to me!” she returned, happily. “We’re all over here in the corner booth with the table attached!”

“Okay. Let me just get a drink and I’ll meet you over there!”

“Oh, and I invited a couple guys from my work so...ya know,” she said before turning away with a wink.

You barely held in the groan that bubbled up in your chest. Of course Kaylee had turned this into an opportunity to set you up with some guy you’ve never met. She’d been harping on you that you needed a boyfriend since you moved to Dallas two years ago. You didn’t really want a man. You’d been hurt too many times before.

You shook your head and stepped to the bar, dancing back and forth on your three inch heels. You hated heels. You hated bars. You hated setups. Kaylee better be happy you loved her.

A drunk man on your right bumped into you and you stumbled to your left. A set of hands grabbed your waist and kept you from toppling over. “Whoa, you okay?” a deep voice asked. You turned to the voice, ready to shrug it off, but you got caught in a tractor beam of the most beautiful green eyes you’d ever seen sitting on a face so perfect you didn’t know it was possible.

“Uh...y-yeah, I’m...yeah, I’m okay. Thanks for the quick reflexes,” you said, your cheeks heating up as he smiled at you.

“Well, you, uh…” He removed his hands and put his left one up to get the bartender’s attention. “Be careful on those heels, huh?”

“Yeah. Th-thanks.”

The green-eyed man smiled as he got a pitcher of beer and headed for a table in the corner across from Kaylee’s party. He winked as he sat down and your cheeks got hotter. He was the most attractive man you had ever seen and that wink sent shivers through your body. You got a Moscow mule and headed to your table.

“Y/n! This is Dennis! He’s one of our managers!” Kaylee said, gesturing at a man at least ten years older than you with thinning hair and bushy eyes before gesturing at a stick-thin blond man with admittedly beautiful blue eyes. “And this is Zach!”

“Nice to meet you!” you said, reaching out to shake hands with both of them.

You only half paid attention to the conversation at the table, most of it centered on Kaylee’s job and her birthday and her boyfriend who couldn’t make it because he was TDY in Washington state for the Army Reserves. Your eyes kept finding the green-eyed man. He was laughing with his own group of friends, sharing beers and smiles. A baseball cap had found its way onto his head at some point and it just looked so right on him.

“Hey!” Kaylee called out, poking you in the ribs. “Earth to Y/n! Where’s your head, space cadet?”

You turned back to her and smiled. “Sorry. There’s just...there’s these guys over there and I’m being a weirdo, sorry.” You laughed. “I’m back!”

“Oh? Is there one specifically that’s catching your eyes?” Kaylee asked.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that. He’s so far out of my league, it’s not funny.” You couldn’t help but look across the bar at him again. The hat had been flipped backward so he could chug a glass of beer. “Besides, this is your night.”

“And it would be an awesome birthday present if my best friend could get laid so I wouldn’t have to worry about her anymore! Go over there!” You shook your head but she scoffed. “ _You_ go over there and talk to the guy or _I’m_ gonna go over there and randomly guess which one is the one that’s got you all distracted and give them your phone number.”

You bit your lip and stood. “I hate you,” you said before standing and walking over, nerves and apprehension making your stomach tight. The group of five guys looked up at you and Green-Eyes smiled brightly. “It’s my best friend’s birthday so I have to indulge her and she sent me over here to give you my number and I totally understand if you wanna laugh in my face but I would rather you just tell me you’re not interested and wait until I turn around to laugh.”

“Dude, you owe me ten bucks, Ackles! Told you she was staring at you!” a heavily-muscled man said, slapping Green-Eyes in the middle of his chest.

“Shut up, Blake.” The green-eyed man blushed and stood, walking a bit away from his table with you. “You don’t have to give me your number if you don’t want me to have it.”

You rubbed the back of your neck. “D-do you want it?” You cleared your throat. “I mean...I’m sure you have a girlfriend and I’m not trying to step on any toes-”

“I don’t have a girlfriend,” he disputed quickly. “A-and I would _love_ your number, but...thing is, I don’t live in Dallas anymore. I’m just here visiting family and friends while my job is on hiatus. I’m only in town for two more weeks.”

Your heart sunk a bit at that, but you didn’t let it show. It’s not like there was gonna be any future for you with this guy...but maybe you could make a few memories. “Well, how ‘bout I give you my number anyway and if you wanna hang sometime before you leave town, maybe we can make that happen?”

“I think that’d be a great idea,” he said, pulling out his phone. You gave him your number and he called you so that you’d have his. “And, uh, what’s your name? So I have something to put on the contacts.”

You felt like a bit of an idiot, giving him your number without giving your name or finding out his. “That’s a valid point. I’m Y/n,” you said, smiling shyly.

“Jensen,” he said and you both input the name you were given into your contacts. “I’ll, uh, I’ll call you or...you prefer texting?”

“Normally, I’d say texting. It’s why I have the unlimited plan, but...I’d really like to hear your voice and I hope that’s not too weird.”

He laughed. “Not weird at all. I’ll call,” he repeated before slipping his phone into his jeans and looking up at you. “It was a pleasure meetin’ you, Y/n.”

“You, too,” you said, a bit breathless. You turned away from him and headed back to Kaylee. You felt a bit like you were floating on air as you sashayed back to the table. “I did it. I gave him my number and he gave me his.”

“Oh, yay! Congratulations!” she exclaimed before hugging you. “He’s a cutie, too! Looks kinda familiar. I wonder if he’s a regular here.”

“Not likely. He doesn’t live in Dallas anymore apparently.”

“Well, that sucks. Where’s he live?”

You shook your head. “I don’t know. But I’m gonna find out.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You woke up the next morning and checked your phone. You had a voicemail waiting. “ _Hey, it is, um, 4:30 in the morning and I know you’re probably asleep because I saw your group walk outta there at 3 an’ I know there’s a thing about waitin’ three days before calling, but I don’t have that long to fuck around with games like that, so I’m gonna go ahead and ask you on a date_ ** _now_** _to avoid the wait time. Hit me back if you’re interested in dinner._ ”

You were smiling bright when you dialed Jensen’s number. It rang four times before it went to his voicemail. “I guess we’re playing phone tag,” you said, chuckling. “I am interested in dinner...and I love that you aren’t playing games. I’m off ‘til Tuesday so...whenever you wanna do dinner, I’m up for it. Talk to you later, Jensen.”

You were trying to be cautious in your optimism, but you were sliding toward excited. When he called you to set up a time and get your address so that he could pick you up, you ended up talking for an hour about nothing. Conversation was easy and his voice just made you so freakin’ blushy.

You decided on the next night for dinner and he promised to pick you up at 7. You changed your decision on your outfit fifteen times before settling on a simple high-neck sleeveless dress and black pumps. When he knocked on your door the next night, you were a bit speechless. He was just wearing a cream-colored button-up over a white shirt and jeans and he looked absolutely amazing.

“You look amazing,” both of you said at the same time followed by laughter from both of you.

“You really do look awesome,” you said, grabbing your purse and pulling it over your shoulder as he offered his arm.

“I can guarantee I put less effort into this look than you put into yours.” He opened the passenger door to the big pickup truck he was driving and helped you into the cab, giving you a chance to get your skirt out of the way of the door before shutting it and running around the front to climb in himself. “You mind Country?” he asked as he turned the truck on and the radio sprung to life halfway through a Clay Walker song.

“I live in Dallas. Country is unavoidable,” you said with a smile.

“I can put on the Rock station,” he offered.

“It’s _your_ truck, Cowboy. I don’t mind Country music.” He smirked at being called ‘cowboy’ and pulled out of the parking lot.

“So, Y/n, you a native Texan or what?”

“Nah, I’m a transplant. Moved here for a job two years ago. You?”

“Dallas, born and bred. Don’t get to see her much these days ‘cause I moved to L.A. after school,” he said, turning the radio down so that you could hear each other better.

“Let me guess,” you said, smirking. “Modeling?”

He laughed. “A little bit. Thank God the acting went somewhere. Shirtless in chaps and a cowboy hat is just not the first thing I want my kids to see when they Google me twenty years from now.”

You giggled and covered your mouth. You could tell he was completely serious. “You know you have to show me those pictures now, don’t you?”

“Yeah, you can Google ‘em later when I’m not around, but I don’t have any copies.”

You looked down and fiddled with your purse strap. “So...acting, huh? Anything I might have seen? Kaylee _did_ say you looked familiar.”

“Probably not. Just a few episodes of a thing here and there and...I mean...what kinda stuff does Kaylee watch?”

You looked over at him, confused by his evasion of the question. His cheeks were all pink, making his freckles pop. There was no way this gorgeous model-actor was shy, was there? “Um...she watches a lot of stuff. She’s got Tivo so she spends half of her weekend catching up on her soap operas and medical dramas and she’s got a thing for Tom Welling so she calls me up almost every week to gush about Superman so-” His face went from pink to beet red as you spoke and you gasped. “Are you on Smallville?”

He licked his bottom lip in between his teeth and nibbled on the plush flesh. “No,” he said, eventually.

“ _Were_ you on Smallville?”

He grimaced a bit. “Uh, yeah. It was only one season, though, and I wasn’t even a big character so it’s-”

“Dude, why are you downplaying this?” you exclaimed. “That’s so awesome!”

“Well, it’s just...it’s just a job, ya know. It’s not a big deal.”

“Sorry. I just think that’s so interesting. I work at a desk all day and you’re doing the ‘Lights, Camera, Action’ thing with Superman. You’re right, though. It’s just a job. Doesn’t define you. Sorry.”

“It’s cool. At least you didn’t ask me what kinda money I make,” he said, chuckling, but you could tell it was a bit of a sore spot with his dates.

“I am a strong, independent woman who don’t need to know your net worth. I know my own and that’s enough,” you responded, jokingly. “So, you said your job is on hiatus? Another television show?”

He nodded. “Yeah, it’s just another small thing on the WB. It’s me and this guy that used to be on Gilmore Girls.”

“Oh? I used to watch Gilmore Girls with my mom. It was our weekly thing until I moved.”

“That’s sweet,” Jensen said, smiling.

“Yeah. That was our one hour a week where we pretended to have a relationship like Lorelai and Rory. No bickering allowed for the duration of Stars Hollow time.” You giggled and lightly bit your lip. “I’m gonna guess your co-star. Can I guess your co-star?”

He chuckled and turned to look at you for a second before he shrugged. “Have at it, honey.”

“Okay, so...it’s the WB so aimed at younger audiences, I’m gonna guess it’s somebody in their mid-twenties. I know Milo Ventimiglia and Matt Czuchry are a bit older than that so I’m gonna guess Jared Padalecki.”

There was a moment of silence filled by the Keith Urban song on the radio before he shook his head. “How the hell did you do that?”

“It was simple deductive reasoning-”

“No, I mean, how’d you pronounce his name right on the first try? I had to have him sound it out for me, Hooked-On-Phonics style,” he said, laughing as he pulled into the parking lot of a steakhouse.

“I’m good with names. I don’t get points for getting ‘Ventimiglia’ and ‘Czuchry’ right?”

“I’m not sure you _got_ those right because I can’t pronounce ‘em,” he joked as he turned off the truck and got out. He helped you down from the cab and walked you into the restaurant, pulling your chair out and smiling across the table at you.

“So...you’ve got a couple weeks before you go back to L.A. How do you plan to spend it?” you asked, adjusting your skirt and unraveling your flatware from the napkin.

“Actually, I’m flyin’ straight back to Vancouver. That’s where we shoot. Guess it’s cheaper for the studio or something.”

“Vancouver. Wow. Not even in America,” you teased.

“I know. Means we don’t have a lot of episodes that aren’t set in the Pacific Northwest.”

“Well, what’s the show, if you don’t mind my asking?”

As Jensen explained the basic plot of his show, the server came and went, dropping off drinks and bread and eventually steaks and sides. “It’s a really neat show. I mean, we’re already picked up for a second season and I am really hopin’ it goes to the five seasons Kripke planned out.”

“That sounds so interesting! I’ll have to find a way to watch it. I mean, I’ve already missed a few episodes, but I’m sure I could pick it up.”

“You don’t gotta do that.”

“I know. No one _has_ to watch any TV shows.” You shrugged and took a bite of your steak. “It sounds really cool and the lead is really attractive so…” His face turned pink again so you smirked. “Yeah, that Jared is so cute.”

He looked mildly shocked for a second before he laughed. “Yeah, he is.”

You talked about your families and friends for the rest of the dinner. You found that you really, really loved his smile and the way he bent back a little when he laughed. “Ya know, I haven’t been on a date with a girl outside of Hollywood in years,” he said as he pulled his credit card out of his wallet. “This was really nice.”

“I haven’t been on a date at all in years,” you said, pulling out cash and sticking it under your water glass to hold it in place. If he was gonna pay for the meal, the least you could do was pay the gratuity.

“That’s crazy. A woman like you? How long’s it been?”

You blew out a puff of air out of your nose and shrugged. “Before I moved to Tay-hass, so...a long time,” you concluded. “I got some guys in my past that didn’t treat me right so...I don’t know, just seemed easier to not try.”

“Well, whoever those guys were, they’re idiots,” he said, smiling. He helped you back into the truck and drove off. The sky was dark as he got on the highway. “I don’t wanna take you home yet, Y/n. You mind if we just drive?”

“Don’t mind at all, Jensen.”

He smiled and reached out to take your hand and it was the simplest gesture but it filled you with joy. “Why don’t you kick off those heels and put your pretty feet up on my dash, huh? Just relax.” You giggled a bit as you did what he suggested, leaving your shoes on the floorboard underneath you.

The drive took you out of the city, but you were too busy being enamored with Jensen singing along to the radio. You were suddenly dreading him leaving for Vancouver in two weeks and despising the fact that he didn’t live in Texas anymore. There were ways to deal with that, of course. There was Skype to see each other, unlimited texting to keep in contact. But that was all if he even wanted to keep in contact.

You unbuckled your seatbelt and slid closer to him, leaning your head against his shoulder. You weren’t gonna worry about the maybes yet. If things with Jensen were meant to be, they’d happen.


End file.
